Young Justice: Ultimatium
by ShadowsOfApocalypse
Summary: An alternate reality set after the events of Young Justice Season 1, a teenage Kyle Rayner goes against the League and the Corps in an effort to stop what the Light is doing by any means necessary. The team will try to reason with him. Lex Luthor leaves the light and works on a pet project. And Batman is Annoyed as ever! Rated T for Teen just to be Safe.


**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. EVERY THING BELONGS TO THE GENIUS PEOPLE WHO CREATED THEM**

 **Young Justice Ultimatum – Chapter 1: Renegade**

 **Authors Note – Hello, this is my first story, so yeah. There will be some violence and future romance (SuperMartain/Birdflash maybe…). Also this stories main character will be a Wally aged Kyle Rayner, whose back story with the team will be revealed later through flashbacks and other info. But a quick summery is this story takes place just after the Season 1 ending, with Kyle having appeared when Miss Martian joined the team, so before Artemis. Season 2 also will not be cannon in this alternate Universe, so enjoy, follow and comment! (Bold is the Ring, _Italics are thoughts/mind link_ )  
**

Lex Luthor walked into his spacious office, sending Mercy out he turned to survey the Metropolis skyline. A city so powerful but so easily crushed by many threats, most of which were brought by from the billionaire himself. But not all. Lex sat down at has glass desk and clicked a button from under it, causing the glass to be slightly tinted. Lex smirked at his own brilliance, the tint caused the glass to be only one way and as it was speckled with lead, no pesky Kryptonians could eavesdrop on his personal business. Rising from his desk, Lex walked over to a bookshelf and removed few older books, revealing a panel. Cliché indeed, but the bookshelf was only the beginning. Removing the panel revealed a keypad, monitor and eyeball scanner. Looking into it the machine identified him as Lex Luthor but started a countdown to level the entire building if the person did not crack the code in under a minute. An assortment of letters and numbers randomly appeared which Lex solved almost instantaneously. Lex inputted the code, causing the monitor to stop the non-visible time limit, and then the console screen blacked out. Lex replaced the panel, before also replacing the books and then exited and locked his office.

Lex walked briskly to the emergency stairwell and descended down it. He would normally take the elevator like the rest of the company but he needed not to be seen as for all they knew, he was still at his office. He approached and walked through the utility room on the very base floor and looked around in the darkness before his eyes lay upon a small keyhole that had been revealed thanks to his previous actions. Lex reached into his suit to pull out an indigo key and placed it in the socket. A flash of Indigo caused Lex to teleport past the wall into a small, secret chamber. He descended down a staircase to a room filled with artifacts he had gotten a hold off; a Wayne-Tec wrist computer, an Amazonian sword and Kryptonian weaponry and armors. The list went on but his most prized possessions lay in front of him, seven Lantern Corps Rings and power batteries sat in a locked display case with an Indigo Tribe Power Staff chained to the wall above it.

It had taken a lot of work to recreate the functions of the many Lantern artifacts and he couldn't have done it without help of course. Just then a large monitor flickered on revealing a single person but the footage was distorted concealing the figures identity. Lex took a deep breath in as he anxiously began to wait for his mystery partner to speak.

* * *

Kyle shivered as he stepped into the cold icy air of wherever he was, he wasn't quite sure. The team and him had just defeated the Light who had taken control of the League but after his fight with the leaders of the light themselves he stormed off when they all began celebrating, unsurprisingly he heard the Zeta-Tube light up in announcement of pursuit. Kyle was having none of that. Aiming his arm at the machine he muttered the words, "Access Rage" before his entire uniform changed from green to red. He shot out a blast of red energy at the machine which caused a small explosion meaning he wasn't going to be followed for a little bit yet. "Ring, locate members of Justice League and Young Justice Team", commanded Kyle.a **'All individuals are located on Watchtow-. Kid Flash is approximately 5 miles away from your current location with trace amounts of Zeta-Radiation'**. ' _Dang it'_ , thought Kyle, "By the way where are we?" **'Compliance. Current Location is Earth, Sector 2814. Russia'** , _'That explains the cold'_ thought Kyle as he walked into a clothing shop. He came out dressed in a Trench coat over the top of his normal Lantern uniform. _'This should keep me warm and concealed'_.

Kyle flew for a bit before finding a motel and renting a room. Walking in, Kyle crashed down on the bed and looked up to the ceiling. It was probably already news years by now and he knew everyone would be pissed for him leaving and destroying a zeta-tube. Just as Kyle was about to fall asleep he was jolted alert as a green construct illuminated the room. There stood the holographic projection of Ganthet, one of the Guardians of the Universe. The same guardian that handpicked himself for the corps. Before the short alien could speak, Kyle created a red battle axe and chopped the projection in half deactivating it. Lying back down on his bed Kyle spoke one more command to the ring before falling asleep, "Block all Tracking and Communication privileges of everyone until further notice". **'…Compliance'**.

* * *

 **A/N – Also at the end of each chapter will be a sort of analysis of what Lex and the mystery person are doing so yeah.**

Project Ultimatum Test Subject Analysis #1 – Sinestro

Home world/Sector – Korugar, Sector 1417

Affliction – Yellow Lantern Corps

Equipment – Yellow Lantern Power Ring, Yellow Lantern Power Battery

Abilities – Baseline Korugaran

Class – Lantern

Identity – Thaal Sinestro

Emotional Capacity – Will/Fear

Final Thoughts – Thaal Sinestro, Yellow Lantern is a worthy person to undertake this test. With his immense Fear and Will, Sinestro would be very capable as being Subject #1. However he, like many great leaders will try to seize control of the program and for that reason he is not going to be offered this position.


End file.
